City Location Mage (3.5e Class)
City Location Mage You are a paragon of city location, and sometimes find other things as well. You are also good at locating the city-bomb, a magical theoretical construct of extravagant proportions and terrible hero-killing power, where "terrible" means "not very good". Making a City Location Mage You are the ultimate bringer of destruction, annihilating entire tribes of plainsdwellers. Unfortunately, few powerful beings are likely to succumb to your attacks. Abilities: Wisdom is pivotal for the City Location Mage, since it boosts some of his class abilities slightly, and is the only thing that naturally improves the save DC's of his deadly City-Bomb. Races: Races that get a bonus to Wisdom tend to join this class. Alignment: Any, although few Good people are willing to commit the acts of terrible destruction that being a City Location Mage entails. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features All of the following are class features of the City Location Mage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: City Location Magi are proficient with three simple weapons of their choice. (Sp): The City Location Mage may blast everyone within 50 feet of him (excluding himself) as a standard action. This automatically deals 1 point of cold damage per character level. At level 2, each target damaged by the Citizen Blast must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 10 + half Character level + Wisdom modifier) or fall prone. At level 3, he may deal this damage to everyone within 150 feet of himself instead. At level 5, any target who fails their Reflex save takes 1 point of electrical damage per character level. At level 7, each target damaged by the Citizen Blast must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half Character level + Wisdom modifier) or become shaken for 2 rounds. At level 9, each target who fails their Fortitude save takes 1 point of sonic damage per character level. At level 11, he may deal this damage to everyone within 50 feet per class level of himself instead. At level 13, he may exclude one target from this effect. At level 15, each target damaged by the Citizen Blast must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + half Character level + Wisdom modifier) or become dazzled for 5 + Wisdom modifier rounds. At level 17, each target who fails their Reflex save, their Fortitude save, and their Will save takes 1d4 points of fire damage per character level. At level 19, the City Location Mage may choose to have all types of damage dealt by this ability be positive energy damage instead. (Su): The City Location Mage can recognize any location he passes within 60 feet of as an abode if it is one. An abode is defined as any place in which a single being has slept for at least seven days in a row. With 1 minute of observation, the City Location Mage can determine what race of being most recently caused the location to qualify for abode status. At level 5, the City Location Mage can recognize any location he can see as an abode if it is one, independent of distance. (Sp): At level 2, the City Location Mage may locate all cities within 10 miles per class level. A city is defined as any stationary region that contains at least one thousand people. (Sp): At level 3, the City Location Mage may attempt to locate an object (with attributes defined by him as he uses this ability) within 100 feet per class level as a standard action. The object's owner may make a Will save (DC 10 + half Character level + Wisdom modifier) to negate this ability. The City Location Mage can't use this ability more than once per hour. (Sp): At level 4, the City Location Mage may use detect law at-will. (Sp): At level 4, the City Location Mage may attempt to locate a creature (with attributes defined by him as he uses this ability) within 100 feet per class level as a standard action. The creature may make a Will save (DC 10 + half Character level + Wisdom modifier) to negate this ability. The City Location Mage can't use this ability more than once per hour. (Sp): At level 6, the City Location Mage may designate a spot as a Town Portal with a 1-minute action. If he designates a new spot as a Town Portal, the old spot stops being one. With a 1-minute action, the City Location may teleport himself, up to one willing creature per class level he's touching, and up to their maximum loads to the Town Portal. This effect doesn't work if he's not on the same plane as the Town Portal. Every two levels after 6th, the City Location Mage may have one additional spot qualify as a Town Portal at a time. When he makes a new Town Portal, the oldest spot stops being a Town Portal if he would be over his limit. (Sp): At level 6, the City Location Mage may attempt to locate water (with attributes defined by him as he uses this ability) within 100 feet per class level as a standard action. The City Location Mage can't use this ability more than once per hour. (Sp): At level 8, the City Location Mage may call forth the legendary City-Bomb, destroyer of civilizations, as a 1 round action. Any creature within 10 miles per class level (including the City Location Mage) takes 1 sonic damage and 1 electrical damage. Any creature who takes this damage must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + Wisdom modifier). Any who fail the Fortitude save are paralyzed for 1 round and must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + Wisdom modifier). Any creature who fails their Reflex save is thrown directly away from the City Location Mage until they reach an obstacle or go beyond the 10 mile per class level limit, taking 1d6 damage per 10 feet traveled in this way, and an additional 1d6 damage if they hit an obstacle. The City Location Mage can only use this ability once per month. At level 10, he can use this ability once per week. At level 12, he can use this ability once per day. Every two levels after 12, he can use this ability one additional time per day. Note that only characters who take damage from this ability have to make the Fortitude save, only those who fail the Fortitude save must make the Reflex save, and only those who fail the Reflex save are thrown great distances. : At level 14, using the Fabled City-Bomb becomes a full-round action. At level 18, it becomes a standard action. : At level 16, the City Location Mage may have the Fabled City-Bomb extend to 100 miles per class level instead. At level 20, he may have it extend out an unlimited distance instead. Campaign Information Playing a City Location Mage Religion: City Location Magi tend to worship deities who don't frown on genocide. Other Classes: City Location Magi value members of other classes, as they themselves have few things they can do. Combat: City Location Magi may help soften up the enemy before the other characters arrive, or just not worry about friendly fire, and use their Citizen Blast to slay minions with impunity. Advancement: City Location Magi can and usually should multiclass into something more versatile once they reach level 8 or so. City Location Magi in the World City Location Magi frequently portend a change in the basic composition of the world's species. Daily Life: City Location Magi often make a living threatening to kill people. Notables: Flurboticus Gumbly, savior of the world from an overabundance of elves. Snazzirakul Tralp, emperor of Tulibaria. Organizations: City Location Magi prefer to meet inside, where failing a few saves does not result in death. NPC Reactions: NPCs frequently fear the awesome power of those who Locate Cities. City Location Mage Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research City Location Magi to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. City Location Magi in the Game City Location Magi often become great tyrants or unapproachable loners. Adaptation: Perhaps one could skip the Citizen Blast entirely, and give them more location tricks. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class